Always
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Sequel to "Never and Always", "Tell Me", and "Together Again. Tommy and Kimberly finally tie the knot. This is the final part to this series.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Always

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Tommy and Kimberly

Author's Note: Sequel to "Never and Always", "Tell Me", and "Together Again".

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: M

Always

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Part One

With the defeat of their villains and all five of them now powerless, the Dino Thunder Ranger returned to Dr. Oliver's house.

"I'm glad that's over," Ethan James, the Blue Ranger said as they approached the home.

"Me too," Conner McKnight, the Red Ranger said.

"Too bad our powers are gone," Kira Ford, the Yellow Ranger said.

"Well Kira, now that Mesogog is gone, we no longer need our powers," Dr. Thomas Oliver a.k.a Tommy, the Black Ranger said.

Trent Fernandez, the White Ranger was about to say something when he saw an unfamiliar car parked in front of Dr. Oliver's house.

"Uh… Dr. O, were you expecting company," he asked.

Tommy stared at the red car and groaned.

"I forgot," he said.

"You? Forgetful?" Kira asked confused.

"You should have seen him when he was your age," said a woman on Dr. Oliver's porch. "Hi, Tommy."

"Hi, Kimberly," Tommy said smiling as he approached her.

"What have you been up to?" Kimberly asked.

"You know, same old, same old," Dr. Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Winning the final battle with a monstrous villain."

"So, it's all over? You're done being a Ranger," the woman asked.

"For now," Tommy joked.

"Forever," Kim demanded.

"Forever," Tommy agreed smiling down at her.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips and the other Rangers groaned in disgust.

"Dr. O, is that who I think it is?" asked Kira.

Tommy and Kimberly broke apart and laughed at the teens scrunched up faces.

"Guys, this is Kimberly Hart, the first Pink Power Ranger and my fiancée," Tommy introduced.

"What," the teens said in shock.

"You're engaged?" Connor asked shocked.

"Yes, for a couple of years now," Tommy answered. "Are you going to help us move her stuff or not?"

The teens nodded yes and helped them move Kimberly's things into Tommy's house.

END OF PT. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Kim placed her last box onto Tommy's bed. She took a deep breath and stared at the three boxes in the master bedroom.

She knew that this was a long time coming, but she was still nervous. Here she was moving into her fiancé's home and they will be married within 2 months. It was all too much.

Kim sat down on the soft bed.

"Hey," Tommy said walking into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "It's just a lot to take in."

"I know, but we have been planning this for years," Tommy said as he sat down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his body.

"Yeah," Kim said. "I can't believe that it's actually happening."

"Relax, Beautiful," Tommy said kissing her temple. "Everything will be fine."

Kim smiled and turned to kiss him. Tommy returned her smile and her kiss.

"Let's get some unpacking done, before we have to eat," Tommy said after breaking the kiss.

They unpacked Kim's things for about 2 hours. Their stomachs growled as a sign that they would not be able to continue.

"So, how about a pizza?" Tommy asked picking up his phone.

Kim smiled up at him from her spot on the floor.

"Sausage?" she suggested.

"Of course," Tommy said and dialed the pizza place and made his order.

"They said it will take 45 minutes," he said.

"To come all the way out here?" Kim asked.

"They've never failed before," Tommy answered.

"Fair enough," Kim said with a shrugged.

Ignoring her hunger, Kimberly went back to packing.

"Let me unpack and you put some of your things up," Tommy suggested.

"Okay," Kim said.

She rose from her spot on the floor and stretched to loosen her stiffened joints. It was a sexy sight. Tommy smiled to himself as he watched his fiancée take some of her bath stuff and walk into the connecting bathroom. It had been too long since they last been together. He remembered it was just after he became the Black Dino Thunder Ranger and after being yelled at for becoming a Ranger again, he and Kim had wild and crazy sex in his living room. That was months ago. They hadn't seen each other since. Only some heated conversations on the phone and steamy emails.

Tommy groaned and ran his hands over his face. He didn't mind the separation while Mesogog was still around, but now he didn't know how long he could wait to have Kimberly again. She was just in the next room and he wanted her.

Sighing, Tommy pushed away his sexual frustration. They had stuff to do before it got too late. They could always become reacquainted with one another when all the work was done. So, the former Power Rangers continued to unpack and put Kim's things away until the pizza came. They paused and ate for an hour and then went back to work.

It was another hour before Kimberly and Tommy decided to call it a night. They prepared for bed and crawled under the black sheets.

Kimberly rolled over to place her head on his shoulder and Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist, holding the former Pink Ranger to him.

"I love you," he said kissing her head.

"I love you too," Kim said lifting up long enough to place a kiss on his lips.

They settled down and after a minute, Kim giggled.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"This is the first time we've shared a bed in over a year," Kim answered.

Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah, it is," he confirmed. "It won't be like that anymore. I won't be traveling as much now. I like teaching."

"It wouldn't matter," Kim said. "I would go with you. Unless I'm pregnant."

Tommy smiled and rubbed her back.

"Good night," he said with affection.

"Good night," Kim said sleepily but with just as much affection.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

END OF PT. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

A week passed and Kim's stuff was unpacked and she was settled in. She wasn't working yet, so she had some time on her hands. Tommy was working and she had no one at home to talk to. She decided to call some friends to let them know that she was okay.

The former Pink Ranger grabbed her cell phone and called one of her best friends.

"Hello," Trini answered.

"Hey, Trini," Kimberly greeted. "I'm calling to tell you that I made it safely to Tommy's and I'm all settled."

"That's greet, Kimberly," Trini said happily. "The wedding still on?"

"Of course," Kim answered. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm happy to hear that," the former Yellow Ranger said.

"Yeah," Kim said. "So, what's new in your life?"

"Wondering why I married a certain former Mastodon," Trini said with a little hurt in her voice.

"Uh oh," Kim said. "What happened this time?"

"Angela," the first Yellow Ranger answered. "She's back in Angel Grove and looked Zack up to reconnect. She's obviously interested in him."

"What does Zack say," the first Pink Ranger asked.

"He says he wants to meet with her, see what she wants," Trini said in a choked voice.

"Do you trust him?"

"What?"

"Do you trust Zack?"

"Yeah," Trini answered.

"They everything will be alright," Kim reassured. "I'm sure if Angela tried anything Zack would tell her that she's way too late and that he's happy with you."

"I hope so," Trini said.

"I know so."

"Thanks, Kim."

"No, problem. I can't have may maid of honor down."

"You know I'm flattered that you picked me."

"As much as I love Aisha, you were my best friend first and she understands that. In fact, she pretty much threatened me to make you my maid of honor. Then again she was hormonal and pregnant at the time."

"Yeah, she was scary all throughout her pregnancy."

Kim laughed.

"Better?"

"A Trillion times," Trini said smiling.

"I'm glad."

Kim heard a door close on Trini's end.

"I've got to go," the former Yellow Ranger said. "Zack's home and I have to find out what went on between him and Angela."

"Okay," Kimberly said. "Call me back to tell me what he says."

"You know I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Kimberly pressed the end button on her cell.

Kimberly ended the call and dialed Aisha's number.

"Hey, girl," Aisha said answering the call.

"What's up?" Kim asked.

"Just going over some paper work, you?"

"Nothing, just calling my Three favorite Yellows, but if you're busy, I'll call back later."

"No," Aisha said. "I need a break. So, everything going well with you and your White Tiger."

"Yes," Kim answered. "I'm completely moved in."

"That's wonderful. I bet he's loving it."

"Of course. You know Tommy, he's the domestic type."

"I bet you'll be pregnant by your first anniversary."

"You just want me to join the club."

"Don't you know it. But I wouldn't trade Shaun for the world."

"So, where is my godson now?" asked Kim.

"Out at the park with his daddy," Aisha answered. "Rocky loves spending time with him."

"That's a good thing."

"Gives me a mommy break," Aisha said. "So, when do you start working?"

"Next Monday," Kim answered. "And now that I'm finished unpacking and putting my stuff up, I'm ready to start."

"And by the end of the month you'll be ready for another break."

"That's what my Honeymoon's for."

Aisha laughed.

"I'm sure Tommy would disagree."

Kimberly laughed.

"I'm sure he'll put me to work in a different way."

"Girl, you're so nasty."

"Says the girl who role plays with her hubby."

"Well, it's fun," Aisha said not even denying it. "You and Tommy should try it sometime."

"I'm sure we will," Kim said. "It would be fun to call him Dr. Oliver and pretend to be his student."

"I'm sure I know what bone you would like to study and I'm not talking about a dinosaur's."

Kimberly blushed.

"You are so deprived."

"Between Shaun and our jobs we are starved," Aisha said. "Adam and Tanya are so babysitting this weekend. I need some alone time with my Ape."

Kim laughed.

"I'm sure."

"It's not funny," the former Yellow Ranger said. "You'll see one day. People weren't laying when they say kids put a damper on your sex life."

"Okay, I believe you," Kim said. "I'm going to let you go so you can get back to work so you won't have an excuse not to get some this weekend."

"Bye, girl and have fun with your Paleontologist."

"You know I will. Bye."

After Aisha ended the call, Kimberly called Tanya. The two former Rangers became close soon after the Rangers gained the Turbo powers. They had a falling out several years ago after Tommy and Kat broke up, but talked it over and decided to slowly rebuild their friendship. The second Pink Ranger did not know that Tanya and Kimberly talked, they knew that Kat would not like it. The first Pink Ranger and the third Yellow Ranger had an agreement, Kat was never brought into the conversation.

"Hey, Two," she said addressing the former Yellow Ranger by her Zeo number.

"Hey, Crane," Tanya answered. "What's up?"

"Just calling to tell you I'm all right and to catch up," Kim answered.

"Great."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, looking forward to your wedding."

"I think almost everybody's looking forward to my wedding."

"It's a long time coming," Tanya said.

"Yeah," Kim said. "So, how's Adam?"

"More excited for you and Tommy than I am," the third Yellow Ranger said. "He's running around the apartment making sure everything is in order."

"He does know the wedding isn't for three months?" Kim laughed.

"Yeah," Tanya answered. "But next to Jason, he is Tommy's closest friend. He just wants everything to work out."

"Everything's fine, no Dear John letters in the mail or anything," Kim joked.

"That would be weird," Tanya said with a scrunched face that the former Pink Ranger could not see. "You move in with the guy just to break up with him."

"Not just weird, cold, bitchy, and cruel," Kim said. "I don't know anyone who would do that."

"Ditto," Tanya said before pausing. "Um… Kim, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it," Kim asked surprised the sudden change of tone.

"You know how Jason's coming to your wedding?"

"Yes," Kimberly answered cautiously.

"He's bringing a plus one," Tanya said.

"Oh," Kim said. "So… that's going to be awkward."

"Maybe you guys should talk before the big day," the former Yellow Ranger suggest.

Kimberly knew exactly who Tanya was talking about and it wasn't the former Red Ranger mentioned earlier.

"I will," she agreed. "Send me her number."

"No, problem."

"Thanks for the heads up and tell Adam to relax."

"Alright, I'll be there Crane," Tanya said.

"You'd better be Two," Kim said.

They ended the call.

END OF PT. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

The weeks before the wedding passed by quickly and before they knew Tommy and Kimberly's wedding day was here. Everything was planned, booked, rented, and complete. Everyone had made it safely to Reefside and the Bachelor's and Bachelorette's parties were had. All that was left was the ceremony and finally Kimberly Ann Hart would be Mrs. Thomas Oliver.

Kimberly had found the perfect off the shoulder white gown. It clung to her torso and flared out at her waist. The bodice was and hem was embroidered with baby pink sequence and the silk fabric was covered in a soft lace.

Tommy's tuxedo was black with a white dress shirt, ruby cufflinks, and a green tie. He couldn't resist wearing all of his colors and Kimberly didn't protest.

Everyone else was allowed to wear their colors in someway.

Jason had red cufflinks set in gold. Zack wore jet black cufflinks with a matching jet black earring, Adam's cufflinks were the same as Zack's. Billy and Rocky both wore blue sapphire cufflinks. Rocky also wore a ruby pinky ring. They all had black suits and green ties to match Tommy's.

The girls all wore pastel yellow dresses. They each had their hair tied back with ribbons. Tanya's ribbon was a pastel green to match Adam's second Ranger color. Aisha and Hayley's ribbons were a powder blue for Billy's color and Rocky's second color. Kira, who Kimberly became very close to through Tommy and Hayley, wore a white ribbon to represent Trent's Ranger suit. And Trini's was a black ribbon for Zack.

The girls were in one dressing room while the guys were in the other, handling final preparations for the ceremony.

"Nervous?" Jason asked Tommy.

"Only a lot," Tommy joked. "But I've been waiting for this day since High School.

"So have we," Zack said looking in a full length mirror and straightening his tie.

Tommy smiled at the former Black Ranger.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Tommy," Billy said adjusting his glasses. Kimberly had requested that he wear them for the wedding. "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah," Rocky agreed. "It's not as bad as you think. It's not like you're not used to standing in front of people."

"I know," Tommy said. "But I'm not used to confessing my feelings for Kim in public."

"Since when?" Adam said. "I seemed to remember you having no trouble back in High School."

Tommy glared at the former Green Zeo Ranger.

"What," Adam shrugged. "You know it's true."

Tommy's glare turned into a smile.

There was a knock at the door and Conner, Tommy's former student and the former Dino Thunder Red Ranger stepped in.

"Are you finished?" he asked the group. "It's almost time."

"Yeah, Conner," Tommy said.

"Yeah, Mr. Forgetful can't be late for his own wedding," Zack laughed as he patted Tommy on the back.

Conner stared at the former Black Ranger confused.

"Forgetful, Late? Dr. O?"

Everyone else laughed.

Jason's clamped the young man's shoulder and guided him out of the room.

"I'll tell you all about it at the reception," he said.

Tommy wanted to protest but realized it would be useless.

"Come on man," Zack said. "It's time to make you and Kim official."

The men all exited out of the room.

Meanwhile, in the women's dressing room, the girls were putting the finishing touches on their make up.

Kim was practically shaking, she was so nervous. She couldn't even apply her final touch of lipstick. Trini took the tube from her.

"Here, let me," she said. "Relax, Kim. You've been waiting for this moment for years."

"I know," Kim said.

"Trini's right," Aisha said. "Relax, this is a good thing. In fact, it's a great thing."

"Yeah," Kira said. "You should be incredibly happy to be marrying Dr. O. He's a great guy."

Tanya smiled at the youngest former Yellow Ranger.

"You got that right Kira," she said. "But then again we all have great men in our lives."

Kira blushed.

"Yeah, we do," she said thinking of a certain former White Ranger.

Trini tucked a strand of hair behind Kimberly's ear.

"There perfect," she said. "Tommy's going to faint when he sees you."

Kimberly turned and looked at the full length mirror. She did look amazing.

"I bet he won't be able to wait for the honeymoon," Hayley joked.

"Ew…" Kira said. She did not want to picture her former teacher as sexually active.

The other Yellow Rangers laughed.

"Anyway," Aisha said. "You do look good girl."

"Good?" Tanya said. "Drop dead gorgeous would be more correct."

Kimberly blushed.

"Feel better?" Trini asked holding onto her best friend's shoulders.

"Yes," Kim said smiling shyly.

They heard a knock at the door.

"Yes," Hayley said opening the door to see Ethan the former Dino Thunder Blue Ranger.

"Everything's ready for you," he said.

"Okay," Hayley said. "we'll be out in a minute."

Ethan nodded and left.

"Ready?" Hayley asked.

Tommy waited as Kimberly walked down the aisle. He always thought of her as a beautiful woman, but today Kim looked out of this world. He couldn't even put into worlds of how gorgeous she looked walking towards him.

It was then that all of his anxiety over marrying Kimberly faded away. He was a lucky man. He just couldn't believe it took so long for this day to come.

Kimberly was still shaking, but not from nerves but from excitement. She was so happy that this was finally happening. She would finally be Mrs. Tommy Oliver. She couldn't picture a more perfect moment than this. She couldn't picture the most perfect man to marry.

Everyone watched as the couples said their vows and their I do's. Most of the audience was in tears. Even Kat, who had not really wanted to come to the wedding, ended up being happy at the beautiful union.

Tommy and Kimberly, soul mates since the moment they met were finally united.

END OF PT. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

After the wedding, the reception was going well. Everyone had eaten and given their speeches, complementing and embarrassing the couple. Now everyone was dancing to some old slow song from the Nineties.

Tommy and Kimberly were on the dance floor. Tommy held his new wife close as the glided across the room. To them no one else existed but them.

Jason and Kat approached the couple. They weren't sure if they should interrupt but there was some unfinished business that had been hanging around them for too many years.

Jason tapped his best friend on the shoulder.

Almost like he was in a daze, Tommy looked up to see Jason.

"Hey, bro," the former Gold Ranger said. "We just wanted to congratulate you two."

"Yes," Kat said smiling widely at them. "We're happy for you. I'm happy for you."

Tommy smiled an uncertain smile. He remembered their breakup. The two letters from Kimberly that he had kept really broke the second Pink Ranger's heart.

"Kat, I'm sorry," he said. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Kat raised her hand to stop him.

"Tommy, stop," she ordered. "It's fine. I'm over it. Besides, if it weren't for you keeping that breakup letter, I would never have gotten together with Jason."

"Yeah," Jason agreed patting Tommy on the back. "Don't feel so bad."

They all smile at each other. They were at peace.

"Now if you don't mind, I believe it's my turn to dance with the bride," Jason said, whisking Kimberly away.

Kat, in turn hooked arms with Tommy, insisting they dance.

"I'm so proud of you Kimmy," Jason said. "You and Tommy finally tied the knot."

"Yeah," Kim said with a slight blush.

"I'm going to purpose to Kat soon," the former Red Ranger announced suddenly.

"Really?" Kimberly asked a little surprised.

"But it's a secret," Jason told her. "Don't dare tell anyone, not even your new hubby."

"I promise," Kimberly said with a sweet smile. "When do you plan on doing it?"

"Hopefully, by the time you and Tommy return from your Honeymoon, you and the other women will be doing some more wedding planning."

"That soon, huh?"

"Yeah, that soon."

They both laughed as the continued to dance.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kat were dancing, several inches between them. Kat hadn't stopped staring at Jason the whole entire time. Tommy smiled at the blonde as he noticed the look of love permanently glued to her face.

"It's my wedding day and you're staring at Jason like it was yours," he said interrupting her thoughts.

Kat turned to smile at him.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"You don't have to feel sorry," Tommy said. "I'm happy for you two. You know you never looked at me like that."

Kat laughed. She knew he was joking.

"Well," she blushed. "You weren't ever my true love."

"I know," Tommy chuckled. "I know."

He gently kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"So, are we friends," he asked.

"From this day forward we will always be friends," Kat answered.

END OF PT. 5


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know I said 7 parts but the real part 6 does not seem to fit in with the story anymore..

PART SIX

ONE YEAR LATER

Kimberly adjusted the straps to her slinky, little, black dress the clung to her curves in just the right way. She then reached over to the table beside her full length mirror and grabbed her brush and brushed her hair into place.

"Wow," the deep voice of her husband said from the door.

He was still dressed in a black dress shirt, no tie, and gray slacks he wore to work that day.

Kim smiled at him and did a little turn, showing Tommy all her sides.

"You like?" she asked with a little giggle.

"I love," Tommy answered walking up to her. He kissed her deeply before he was pushed away.

"Get dressed now, before we miss our reservation," Kimberly ordered.

Tommy smiled down at her and gave her another kiss before he obeyed.

At the restaurant, Tommy, now in a black suit, white dress shirt, and green tie, greeted their host who lead them to their table. Tommy pulled out Kimberly's chair. Once he made sure his wife was situated, he took his seat across from her.

"So, how was your day?" Kimberly asked.

"It was fine," Tommy answered.

He reached across the table to take her hand.

"I don't want to talk about my day," he said. "I want to enjoy this time, with you."

Kim smiled widely at him. She was truly moved by his words. Tears came to her eyes. She was felling more emotional lately.

"I love you," Tommy said.

"I love you too," Kimberly returned as their waitress appeared and took their orders.

Their dinner went by quickly. They rarely talked, only stared at one another lovingly. After dinner, they went home. They wanted to be alone.

As soon as their front door was shut, Tommy grabbed Kimberly and kissed her passionately. Kimberly warped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately. Neither of them wanted to let go. He lifted her up of the ground and Kim wrapped her legs around Tommy's waist.

For a moment, he pushed her up against the door. His actions forced their bodies even closer. Kimberly gasped when she felt his hard length against her wetness.

When breathing became an issue, Tommy moved his kisses from her lips to Kim's neck. His right hand went from her waist to her breast. He massaged her firmly but gently.

Kimberly threw her head back and her eyes rolled back. She began grinding pelvis against his.

Tommy thrust his hips into his wife provocative movements and he bite her neck gently causing Kimberly to fist his hair and push his face deeper into her neck.

"Bedroom," Kim finally said in a raspy voice.

"What," Tommy asked confused.

"I rather do this in bed right now."

Tommy didn't say anything. He only nodded. He gently released Kimberly from his hold and set her on her feet before he lifted her into his arms bridal still. He carried her to their bedroom and carefully placed her on their soft bed.

He stared down at her with love and lust.

Kimberly smiled up at her. She kept her eyes on Tommy as she pulled down the straps of her dress. She slowly revealed her breast.

Tommy licked his lips and loosened his tie before unbuttoning his shirt. He never took his eyes off of his wife as she took her clothes off.

Kimberly bit her lip as Tommy undressed. No matter how many times they've been together, no matter how long they've known each other, she never got tired of seeing his body. He was so muscular and toned it was such a turn on for her that she knew that if he ever decided to take her without foreplay she would be ready for him.

When they had finished undressing, Tommy joined Kimberly on the bed. He held her to him rolling over so that he was underneath her.

"So, it's my turn to be in charge," Kim said with a seductive smile.

Tommy said nothing, but pulled her into a kiss. He smiled up at her when they stopped.

Kim lifted her body into a seated position. She began to rub herself against him causing them both to moan in pleasure before moving so that he could enter her.

The made love heatedly. Not stopping until they both reached a satisfying peak.

Kimberly sighed as she lied down beside Tommy and rested her head on his shoulder. Tommy turned his head to face her.

"You know there is something I haven't said since this morning," Tommy said still a little breath.

Kimberly smiled. She knew what it was, but she had to say something first.

"I'm pregnant," she interrupted before Tommy could say anything else.

"You're what?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," Kimberly said quickly.

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes," Kim answered. "Happy Anniversary. Do you like you gift?"

"Of course," Tommy exclaimed excitedly.

He tightened his embrace on her and kissed her passionately.

Everything, the former Green Power Ranger couldn't be happier. He finally had everything he wanted out of life. Peace, a place to call home, a career he enjoyed, Kimberly, and now a baby was on the way. His Life was perfect.

END OF NEVER AND ALWAYS SERIES.


End file.
